Batman vs Navar
by Navar Darkblade
Summary: SCREAMINGwhispers' Challenge. Batman vs. OC Villain, with an OC storyteller. ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, but Navar and Chronum (my interpretation of Father Time) are mine.

Summary: This is my response to a challenge by SCREAMINGwhispers in the forum entitled "The Martial Arts of Batman Begins". I chose option number three: Bruce vs. random. This fight must include use of a weapon (not one of Batman's) and an OC who is not the one fighting. Enjoy… even though it's kind of short.

Batman vs. Navar

I like to watch this scene on its respective monitor in The Hall of Time about once every twenty-four hours just to remind myself how evil Navar is.

Who am I? The people in your dimension refer to me as Father Time; some others call me the Grandfather. My true name is not important, but do try to pass it on that I prefer to be called Chronum.

What I am about to relay to you is a fight between the most evil creature in existence, in any universe, and one of the most confused defenders of justice.

A dense fog lay over the city known as Gotham in universe 62707. The fog, combined with a cold mist, was unworldly. A figure steps out of the cloud, it's undefined. He is carrying something, something long. As he comes closer it becomes clear. It's a sword with a black gem embedded in a golden handle with bats wings sprouting from either end of the hilt. When he comes closer still you can see his clothing. A black hoodie shrouds his face and he wears black sweats, gloves and shoes. Mystery and evil emanate from this creature. His sword is blood-stained.

A light shines through the fog. A spotlight with something obstructing it from shining an entire circle, something that has a particular shape. A bat. James Gordon waits on the roof of the police station and he feels eyes on the back of his head.

"I'll just cut to the chase." Gordon says, without turning around. "Homicidal maniac, killing people with a sword. Go do your thing." He turns, no one is there, but there is a faint _swoosh_ of cloth catching the wind like a parachute.

A new dark figure perches among the gargoyles on the Gotham Catholic Church. Despite his outer appearance of a demon, he is a hero, a savior of Gotham City. He is on the lookout for the homicidal maniac Gordon mentioned and he spots him, killing an innocent man trying to find his way home. The Dark Knight swoops in and lands behind the hooded figure. No words are exchanged. Instead, a turn and a dash at Batman from the hooded menace with his sword swinging. Batman manages to parry the blow with his arm bands and send a fist at the figures gut, but he's too fast and has already swept the Bat's feet from under him. As he's on the ground the figure sends a stab at the Caped Crusader's throat, but he is able to catch the blade between his palms and use the figure's motion against him, throwing him into a Volkswagen. The hood falls off, revealing short, blond hair that's spiked up, ice blue eyes and a thin mouth. The eyes glare at Batman and he notices something. This man's eyes have pupils of fire, literally. They're orange and red and they appear to be burning.

During the Dark Avenger's state of confusion, the man leaps through the glass into the nearest store and comes back out almost immediately with a hostage. It's a woman, one whom Batman's alter-ego recognizes as Jessica, Lucius Fox's secretary. Her eyes reveal that she is terrified out of her wits.

"Let her go."

"Why should I Batman? Why should I just let her go? Everyone dies at some point, we might as well just-" he slits her throat, "get it over with."

Batman leaps at the villain, tackling him into the nearest parking meter. He begins to beat the man in the face, but every punch is useless. It does damage, but is immediately healed.

"What the Hell are you?"

A foot slams into Batman while he's in a state of disbelief, and he falls off of the figure.

"I'm going to pretend that I heard_ who_, not _what_ because what would make me very angry. My name is Navar Darkblade, and you cannot defeat me Batman."

Batman stumbles to his feet and shakes his head to clear it.

"Now, I believe we have a fight to finish." Navar says, lunging at the Bat. Before his blow can land on the stunned Knight, an invisible wall forms, and a demonic, hoarse voice sounds from nowhere.

"_Now, now, Navar. You can't kill the Batman! In fact, you shouldn't be up there at all. So come on home."_

A hole opens up beneath Navar, and he falls, into fire and brimstone. The Batman hits his locator so that Alfred can find him, and collapses.

A/N: Sorry about this being so short, life is kind of hectic and I had to slap this together last minute… hope you still liked it.


End file.
